


her cu(rre)nt is pulling you closer

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Yennskier [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Just a lot of oral, Makeup, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: How Jaskier Became Flustered By Yennefer's Lipstick Choice (then Even More Flustered When He Learned What She Uses It For)(Blowjobs)OrPrecisely How She'll Destroy With Her Sweet Kiss
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennskier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809091
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	her cu(rre)nt is pulling you closer

“ _Wow._ ”

Yennefer’s eyes flicked to Jaskier’s, reflected at her in the glass as she applied her makeup. They were wide, the pale blue soft and innocent; his mouth was still open from the word. She raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve never seen you use that shade on your— um, on your lips before,” he said, stepping forward and sitting beside her, his eyes shifting from hers in the mirror to her lips much closer to him, now tinged a deep red, the color of stale blood. “It’s— wow.”

She could feel his hot breath on her bare shoulders, feel the warmth of his body through her gown and his linen shirt, his silken trousers. She stayed facing the glass, her lipbrush adding just a bit more color to the fullness of her lower lip.

“That is because I only use this shade for one purpose,” she said, keeping her hand steady. Their eyes met in the glass again. Jaskier looked— well he always looked hungry and flushed, but he couldn’t stop looking at her lips, at the little pot of oily pigment in her hand. She smiled softly.

“Here— let me…”

Jaskier turned toward her instantly, instinctively, as she dipped her brush, then brought a hand to his cheek. He gasped slightly as she laid the soft brush on his lower lip, the heel of her hand pressed lightly against the stuble of his jaw for stability, and swept the pigment across his lips.

She could feel his gaze on her face as she focused entirely on the curve of his lips, curves she knew by touch and taste, but seeing them so closely, in this way, was somehow so much more intimate. She could memorize them like this. She felt his breath on her hands, could practically feel his pulse jump, but stayed steady as she finished her work.

A moment later he inhaled sharply, drawing away from her brush, looking at her in surprise.

“Oh! Oh oh oh—what is that?” and then: “Is that poisoned?”

Yennefer laughed darkly, with a quiet smile.

“It— Yen, it _tingles._ It’s supposed to tingle, right?”

“Do you want to know what I use this for?” she asked, tilting her head at him as her tongue flicked over her teeth, then she glanced down at his crotch. Jaskier’s eyes went wide.

“Oh! Oh my!— Really?” he asked, leaning towards her, blushing slightly now. “That is, you mean you want to, uh…”

“…suck you off?” Yennefer said, daring him, delighting in the blush that now reached his ears, in how he swallowed and tried to put on a commanding but flirtatious air. Jaskier brought his hand around her waist softly drawing her to him.

“Darling, it’s just that…” he looked at her, waiting for her to say more, but— “…you never have. Not that I mind, of course. Every moment with you is sublimely satisfying.”

Yennefer rolled her eyes but didn’t pull away— why didn’t she pull away whenever he said shit like this? She glanced back at the pure earnestness in Jaskier’s eyes, the lips she’d painted crimson hanging just open, and had her answer. 

“But, you see, _darling._ Now you’re wearing it, too.” She stood, grinning, and walked to the bed, watching as the sequence of thoughts clicked into place in Jaskier’s mind.

“Oh. _Right._ ”

In a moment he was at her side, softly stroking her shoulders, her arms, his face soft and kind, his eyes looking into hers with this dreadful sort of tender _longing_ , an adoration best reserved for a statue, so she pulled off his shirt and pressed him down into the bed on his back.

Jaskier softly groaned as her fingers brushed into the hair across his chest. She straddled his torso, her knees slowly walking their way up until she sat across his face. He made the saddest little whining sound, with her skirts billowing around him. Yennefer sighed and waved her hand, and her clothes were quite gone.

Jaskier grinned and grabbed her thighs greedily, then looked up at her, nosed his head into her soft curls, and kissed just above her cunt, knowing he was making the skin there tingle. Yennefer looked forward, determined not to meet his gaze, and sank forward, truly enveloping his mouth in her.

Jaskier grunted happily and licked softly against her once, just testing and teasing, finding her wetness. He kept teasing, softly and shallowly licking, swirling up to meet her clit, then creating a gentle rhythm that kept her barely stimulated.

Yennefer grinded against him, annoyed, until she realized this was by design, as the oil from his lips began to heat and tingle against her. She felt his knowing gaze, his tongue pressing against her clit, and let out a soft moan. He grunted again, a hungry man now feasting, greedily pressing and lapping against her as she started to rock against him.

His hands slid up her thighs to grip her rounded ass, his strong forearms rocking her into him more— the heat coiled within her and her back arched slightly as she let out a:

“ _Fuck, Jaskier.”_

She could feel him grin against her and raised herself up and away from his touch slightly— he took the space and worked a thumb down her cheek, brushing against her asshole before making its way into the depth of her.

Yennefer sucked in a breath at the feeling, his tongue working and softly pressing against her clit and his thumb pressing into her, giving her just a little fullness. She bucked against him.

“ _More—_ “ and then: “ _Please,_ ” she said, still not meeting the heated gaze she knew was waiting for her. She could feel Jaskier watch her take her pleasure from him, but was rewarded when two fingers replaced his thumb, curling into her, giving her something more to ride against as his tongue diligently pressed her. He hummed contentedly against her and she knew he was telling her he could go on forever.

Furious, her eyes flew open to find his watching her lovingly, a satisfied crinkle around his eyes as he watched her come apart. The coiled heat rose within her. It’s like his eyes were begging her to come— and then his tongue dipped again, the hand on her ass pressing her harder against him, and she was overwhelmed, screaming out his name as her orgasm burst through her. He held her still, and Yennefer of Vengerberg never had any trouble riding through her pleasure, but he truly demanded she take every moment of it, beyond the point of trembling and shaking, until she squirmed and begged him to stop.

She felt his hands guide her to the bed beside him as she caught her breath, her body still shaking slightly. She glanced over and found the fire in Jaskier’s eyes, crimson smeared all across his chin and jaw. He would devour her if she let him, she knew.

He licked, then wiped her wetness from his mouth. She steadied her breathing as he softly brushed his fingers across her skin, both easing and prolonging the tingling across her body.

“You know… you don’t have to…” he said, dipping his head to kiss her hip, his tongue darting and pressing soft against her, a hand pressing against her other hip. He looked so messy, his body charged and on fire; she wanted to meet him there— off a pedestal and firmly between his legs. She brought a hand to his chin and raised it up to meet her gaze.

“Go sit on the lounge.”

Without another word, he brushed his fingers along her skin and he left her. He started to undo his trousers—

“I didn’t say undress. I said sit.”

With a wry smile, he stopped and obeyed. With a final deep breath, Yennefer sat up and got off the bed, making her way to the lounge, and straddled his lap, grinding against his hard cock, winning a deep groan. She grinned.

“Such a mess,” she chided, then kissed him, giving him a quick taste of her tongue. She brushed her lips against his jaw, then licked against his pulse in his throat.

“I can’t wait to watch you fall apart,” she whispered, and he shuddered against her.

Yennefer pressed him back and slowly licked her way down his torso, thumbing across a nipple as her teeth met the other. Jaskier hissed, his back arching against her, but she felt his cock shift beneath her. She looked up at him with a grin, then slid between his legs, her knees finding the floor.

She kept Jaskier’s gaze as her fingers set to his trousers, finishing the buttons, slowly parting his smalls as though she were unwrapping a gift. She looked up at Jaskier, her eyebrow arched. He took in a sharp breath— then she nuzzled into the abundant hair around his cock, her hands on his hips, thumbs brushing against the soft skin at the nooks there. Jaskier shivered again, his back arching, a quiet moan escaping his lips that turned deep as Yennefer licked the underside of his cock.

“Yen, I—“

She knew he was realizing he could see himself in the glass, see the red marks her lips had made across his skin.

Yen sighed softly as she took his cockhead in her mouth, pressing her lips against the edge of it, flicking her tongue. She took his length deep into her mouth, testing, a hand circling the base of his cock as the other held his balls in a way that had, upon previous occasions, been very threatening. This time, the only threat was pleasure.

Yen watched him as she hummed and moaned and bobbed on his cock, a show for a showman, enjoying the feel of Jaskier’s body under her control, the musky scent of him, slightly sweet.

“ _Fuck, Yenna, gods, how…?”_

She flushed slightly from the praise, then tensed at her own reaction. Jaskier sensed it, lifting his head and brushing his fingers across her shoulders, gently pressing her back.

“ _Hey,_ you don’t—“

But she very determinedly continued her rhythm, taking his entire length down her throat and back out again. Jaskier moaned so deliciously she had to do it again.

“ _Oh, oh fuck, Yen, you’re so— I’ve never—_ you understand I’ve had— _oh fuck_ — but _not_ like— _oh gods_ — I shall have to compose…”

But what, Yennefer never found out, as she swirled her tongue around his tip again, losing herself in the pure focus on Jaskier’s body, on the feel of him filling her mouth, the heat and scent of him against her, the way he writhed against her touch— it was so intoxicating, her performance was quite forgotten. She curled a finger back towards his ass the way she knew he liked, just teasing, and he moaned loudly.

“I can’t— I can’t— oh _gods_ —“

She could tell he was getting close; his touch on her shoulder tightened slightly. She sucked once more, hard, and pressed his balls— his hand gripped her shoulder, hard— and she pulled straight off his cock, looking up at him, meeting his eyes.

“ _No— Yen, I—“_

_“I want you to. Come on me_. _”_ She leaned back and smiled mischievously as he came on her chest, her hands still working him through the orgasm.

“ _Fuck—_ “ he choked out, a bit broken.

“ _Shhhhhh it’s okay,_ if you’re okay.”

“I’m—. Whew, yes, I’m more than okay.”

“I told you,” she said, rising from her knees and settling beside him, her legs hooked over his, into his lap. “I wanted you to.”

She sat back and caught sight of herself, at the stickiness on her chest, the red tint smeared across her mouth matching Jaskier’s. She saw his eyes, the soft longing in them turned to a sort of boring, everyday love. She sighed contentedly, easing in beside him.

And that’s when the door opened to reveal Geralt, armored up and covered in guts. He looked at the two of them and exhaled heavily, and they both realized: he’d heard everything. Yennefer let out a short giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday [queerfantasycharacter](https://queerfantasycharacter.tumblr.com/)! xo


End file.
